


I'm Here

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, another chapter 414 related thing, first NaLu fic and of course its sad, somebody help still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't a conscious decision for her feet to start moving. She just knows Natsu is hurting, and she has to go to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write a NaLu fic for so long, and I did not think my first one would be in response to one of the saddest moments in Fairy Tail so far. So, yes, this is NaLu and yes, this is based off chapter 414-415. Sigh.

She sees him huddled on the ground in the distance, and her heart is breaking. She knows what it’s like to lose a parent; she knows that pain well. It must be so much worse for him, though. He had just been reunited with his father. Fate is a cruel, cruel mistress.

It isn’t a conscious decision for her feet to start moving. She just knows Natsu is hurting, and she has to go to him. He’s been there for her a countless number of times, picked her up when she was at her lowest, and now it’s her turn to support him while he’s aching.

She approaches him slowly and cautiously and crouches next to him. She puts her hand on his shoulder, can feel his entire body trembling, and her heart breaks even further.

“Natsu?”

When he looks up at her, she can no longer hold back the tears that have been building in her eyes. He looks so utterly lost and forlorn and she doesn’t know what to say or do. So she just throws her arms around him and pulls him as close to her as humanly possible.

He’s frozen for a moment, as if he’s surprised at the contact, but he returns her embrace so fervently, it makes the tears fall from her eyes even harder.

He’s sobbing in her arms, and she pulls him even tighter to her.

“L-Lucy! Igneel…h-he…”

She threads her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner and gently shushes him.

“Shhh. You don’t have to say anything Natsu.”

She gives him a sad, teary smile.

“I’m here. I won’t leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes tears* I didn’t want my first NaLu fic to be like this. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy, and you know, not sad. But again, chapter 414 (and to a certain extent, 415) happened and it just called for some NaLu hurt/comfort fics. Sigh. I’ll write that fluffy fic one day.


End file.
